Asian Fusion
by foreverasianfusion
Summary: Drabbles about our favorite Asian Fusion pairing, Mike and Tina!
1. Of iPods and Shampoo

**Asian Fusion!**

_I am incredibly bored. So, I have decided to make some drabbles. So here is how I'm going to do it. I found a random word generator on the internet. I'm going to do 5 words per chapter, more if I am super bored. And I'm just going to make something up for each word. Relatively simple concept. I really just am bored and I really want the new episode of Glee. So, to hinder my need for some more Tike moments I am making my own. Here we go :)_

**Sickness**

Tina Cohen-Chang hated very few things in her life, despite her dark demeanor. But two things that ranked extremely high on the _Tina Hates This _list were being sick and having other people take care of her. Yet here she was, on a sunny Saturday afternoon, stuck at home, sick and being taken care of by Mike Chang, her boyfriend.

"You know, you really don't have to do this for me." she said, sniffling her nose slightly and cuddling into the soft blanket he had brought her.

"Tee, I want to. I wouldn't want you sick and alone. That would just be torture." He lovingly kissed the top of her head, and placed a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of her. She sat up and pat the space next to her, urging him to sit. He quickly sat next to her, and wrapped an arm around his sniffling girlfriends form. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled lazily up at him. "A lot better now that you're sitting here with me."

He laughed softly and ran his fingers through her hair. "Sappy now, are we?"

"Shutup!" she giggled, playfully swatting his arm. "You know you love it."

"Yes. Well…I just love you in general."

**Trade**

Mike really wanted to have a romantic night out with his girlfriend on Friday night.

He _really _did.

But a good Asian son never says no when they are requested to bring their girlfriend to dinner at Dim Sum.

He hesitantly walked up to her locker. "Hey Tina…"

She closed her locker and smiled brightly. "Hello, Mike!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her, kissing him deeply. Mike kissed back eagerly, but suddenly pulled back. "Mike, whats wrong?"

" I need to talk to you about our date on Friday…"

"Oh, okay? Do we need to work out details?" she asked, quickly closing her locker and grabbing his hand, leading him down the hallway towards their homeroom. Being close alphabetically certainly had its numerous perks. "I'm actually real excited for it. I love when its just you and me." She smiled and continued her trek towards the classroom.

"Uh…right. My mom… she kind of wants us to go to dim sum with her."

Her face instantly fell. "Oh."

He squeezed her hand. "Tina, I'm sorry. We can still go out Saturday night, though."

She frowned. As much as she loved Mikes mom, she really enjoyed spending alone time with Mike. But then, a rather devious though sprang to her mind.

"Fine, Mike. But you owe me big time for this." She smirked, and pulled him into an abandoned classroom, closing the door behind them.

A slightly confused Mike rose his eyebrow. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

She smiled suggestively and sat on one of the desks. "A trade. You kiss me right here. Hard. And then I'll go."

Mike laughed and walked over to his girlfriend. "What has gotten into you? I like it."

She giggled and pulled him close to her. "I don't really know… but I like it too."

And as soon as their lips connected in a fiery kiss, Mike knew that this trade was a great idea.

**Shampoo**

Mike was absolutely in love with Tina's hair.

Well.. he was in love with Tina's everything. But that was beside the point.

They were sitting on his couch, simply watching a movie, and Tina rested her head on his shoulder. Being a good boyfriend, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. That's when he smelt her shampoo. It smelled like Strawberries. Mike loves strawberries. He nuzzled himself closer to her, and ran his fingers through her hair. "This may be completely odd for me to say, but your hair smells amazing."

She looked up at him and bit back a laugh, settling for an "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Seriously Tee. Your shampoo is banging."

She smiled and pecked his lips. He grinned and pulled her back to him, kissing her harder and with more passion.

Okay, so he loves the taste of her lips too.

**Tears**

"I c-can't believe he's gone." Tina cried into Mike's shoulder.

He held the weeping girl close to him, rubbing her back soothingly."Shh. Tina, its going to be okay."

She sobbed harder and squeezed him tightly."I n-n-never got to say goodbye."

Mike wasn't sure what to say. He was never really good with crying girls, but a crying Tina was an entirely different story. Usually, if Tina was crying, he would simply take her in his arms and dance with her, whispering everything he loved about her in her ear. A few minutes of that, and a few deep breaths, and usually Tina was as good as new.

But Mike knew this time was different. Tina's grandfather had died, and Tina was completely heartbroken. Although her family was extremely tight (they were part of the Asian community, after all), she always felt the closest with her grandfather. When they had first gotten together, Tina had practically dragged Mike over in excitement to meet him.

Mike sighed sadly and turned his attention back towards his crying girlfriend. Brushing her hair off her face, he stroked her cheeks tenderly, making sure to brush off every tear drop. He pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed the top of her head lovingly. These sweet gestures only made her sobs louder and more frequent.

"It'll be okay, babe. Everything will be alright."

**iPod**

It was no secret that Mike loved to dance. In fact, it was more of a shock when he wasn't dancing. But he always has hated iPods.

"Can you please explain to me why you hate iPods so much?" Tina asked one day as they were driving to his house after school.

"They are just so.. technologically advanced." He replied with a slight grimace.

She giggled. "And that's a problem, how?"

He smirked at her. "Because, I can't exactly give my girlfriend a mix cd on an iPod, now can I?"

She smiled as he pulled into his driveway and quickly pecked his lips as soon as the car halted to a stop. "How romantic of you. You could always make a playlist, you know."

He took her hand and led her into his house and straight into his room. "Nah, where is the fun in that?" She simply shrugged and sat on his bed, looking through the CD selection that was held on his bedside table.

He had forgotten that he had hidden Tina's anniversary gift in that pile of CDs. As luck would have it, she quickly found the CD labeled "For my babe."

She giggled and held it up for him to see. "And who would your babe be, Mr. Chang?"

He blushed and unsuccessfully tried to pull the CD out of her grasp. "You aren't supposed to see that until Wednesday. On our one year anniversary…"

"Too late!" she grinned and quickly put the CD into his boom box, rolling her eyes at the ancient machine.

As soon as the music started, she softly swayed along with the tune. Pulling him up from his bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly danced to the music. She recognized the song instantly, but she quickly realized that the lyrics at the voice singing the song were completely different.

_Hey there Tina, whats it like in Lima, baby_

_I'm a only a few feet away, but I think that really maybe_

_I love you._

_Just want to tell you that I do. _

_I think its true_

Tina almost cried (happily, of course) when she heard Mike singing on the CD.

As the song finished, he pulled away from her embrace and smiled sheepishly. "So um.. did you like it?"

She smiled brightly and tackled him onto the bed, kissing him passionately. He eagerly returned the kiss, and pulled her closer to him. As she moved to kiss down his neck, he chuckled. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

**Rate! Review! Eat Dim Sum!**

**Xo Carolala**


	2. of Normal and Text Messages

**A/N Sorry for taking forever to update, I've been busy and I had some medical issues that needed to be taken care of. But I'm better now, soooo here goes :) **

**Babe**

Tina smiled and squeezed Mikes hand as he led her to the bleachers. "I'm really excited to watch you play, Mike."

"Yeah? Well at least someone is, babe. The team is-" He abruptly stopped talking as he realized Tina raising an eyebrow and slowly pulling her hand away from his. He frowned at the loss of contact. "What?"

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You called me babe."

He gave her a confused look. "Um yes… yes I did. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it's a huge problem! My name is Tina, Mike. TINA. Not babe. Or sweetie. Or… or woman!" She rubbed her temples lightly. "I swear if you end up like Artie I'm going to have a panic attack."

Mike quickly hurried to her side, rubbing her back lightly. "Tee, calm down. I've always used babe as a term of endearment, if you want me to stop, I will. No big deal." He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him and smiled. "You promise?"

He grinned and intertwined their fingers. "I Asian promise."

**Bake**

Tina was not much of a cook. In fact, the one time she tried to make scrambled eggs, she had almost had a nervous breakdown and proceeded to burn her hand.

Mike was there to witness this, so he insisted on being present when she decided she was going to try and bake him a cake for their 2-year anniversary.

He walked into her kitchen and smiled at his girlfriend, who was hunched over the counter reading a cook-book.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Tee, you know you don't have to do this, right?"

She smiled and turned to face him. "I don't mind, it'll be fun!"

He simply shrugged and kissed her quickly. "Just be careful. We really don't want a repeat of last time."

She looked down sheepishly. "It won't. I've been practicing taking things out of the oven, I'll have you know."

He laughed and squeezed her once before letting go. "So no Tinas will be harmed in the making of this cake?"

She laughed and turned back to her cookbook, organizing her ingredients. "Nope, no Tinas will be harmed. Mike Changs, however, might." She smirked and started making the cake batter.

He watched her with a suggestive smirk on his face. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Tee."

A few hours, one flour war, two spontaneous make-out sessions and three dropped eggs later, a very disheveled Mike and Tina sat down at her kitchen table to eat their cake.

Tina watched as Mike took a hesitant bite at his slice, and smiled when he gave her a thumbs up and hummed in appreciation. "Tee, this is so good!"

She smiled and nonchalantly sucked some icing off her finger. "Thanks. I figured you would like it. I figured if I followed the directions perfectly, it would come out perfect. And it did."

He smirked and reached for her hand across the table. "It only came out perfect because you're perfect."

**Normal**

Tina and Mike were home alone. Both of their parents had decided to go on an Asian Nature Hike (whatever that is) leaving the couple with two homes to themselves.

Now, most teenage couples would let their hormones basically take control and would lock themselves in one house and go at it for hours on end.

But Mike and Tina were never like that. They realized rather quickly that their relationship wasn't a typical teenage relationship. They weren't just infatuated with each other. They were both honestly and truly in love.

Sure, they've been intimate before. But it was never about sex. It was more the making love aspect of it.

So, on this particular Friday night, Mike and Tina sat on his patio, simply cuddling and talking.

"You know, Tee, Fridays are my favorite day of the week." Mike said thoughtfully, lightly stroking her hair.

"Hmm… I wonder why? Perhaps because it's the beginning of the weekend?" She smiled and cuddled closer to him.

"True. But I personally think that this Friday will be one to remember."

She laughed and looked up at her boyfriend. "How so?"

He smiled and scooted off of his patio steps, stopping to kneel on his walkway. "Because I have something to give you."

Her eyes widened as she realized what could potentially be happening. "Mike, you aren't going to propose, are you? We're 17!"

He laughed lightly and reached into his pocket. "No, no. I'm not going to propose. Yet." She smiled and watched his hand in anticipation. He slowly pulled out a small blue box wrapped in white ribbon.

"Tina. I love you. So much. And I wanted to give you something that would remind you of me." He handed her the box. "Now, before you go all feminist on me, let me explain why I bought you this. I know you aren't the typical girl, and diamonds aren't your thing. But I saw this and I had to buy it for you. I really hope you like it…" he trailed off, looking sheepishly down at the floor.

She smiled at him and slowly unwrapped the box, lifting the lid off gently. She gasped when she saw his gift shine back at her. "Mike its.. is beautiful." She pulled the black and silver necklace out of the box, admiring the tiny diamonds that adorned it. "Would you mind putting it on for me?"

Mike nodded and quickly moved to sit behind her, sweeping her black hair off to one side and quickly clasping the necklace at the nape of her neck. He retook his seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "So you really like it, Tina?"

She grinned and turned to kiss him hard. He eagerly returned the kiss and pulled her onto his lap. After a few minutes of being passionately embraced, they both pulled away breathlessly. She giggled and cupped his face in her hands. "I love it. But I love you more."

**Text**

"Sup, Asian."

"Yo! Puckerman. How was your summer?" Mike replied to his best friend Noah Puckerman.

"Great, got a vasectomy. By the way I heard the craziest rumor about you. Jewfro is getting the weirdest stories this year." Puck laughed, giving his bro a high five.

"Oh god, what did you hear?" Mike chuckled, closing his locker and leaning against it.

"Well, Jewfro apparently thinks that you and Gothika are... are…" he laughed hysterically as he words were lost in his fit of laughter. "Dating!" he finally spit out.

Mike tensed at his words and clenched his fists tightly. "Don't call Tina that, man."

Puck realized his friends sudden change in demeanor, and widened his eyes.

"No way! You and Goth- I mean, Tina, finally hooked up?"

At this moment, the girl in question sauntered up to Mikes locker, kissing him quickly in greeting. "Hey, Mike."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Hey, beautiful."

Puck simply stared in amazement. "You guys are together?"

The Asian duo looked at each other and smiled. Tina simply nodded and Mike gave a sheepish shrug in response.

"Finally! Man, its about time." Puck turned to Tina. "Seriously, with all of the text messages he would send me about you, you would have thought he's loved you for a while now."

She squeezed his hand and smirked up at him. "Oh really? He used to text you about me?"

Mike was bright red now, and he really wanted to slap Puck. Instead, he smiled and kissed her hand. "I guess I'm just crazy about you."

**Yeah yeah, I know that's only four. But I'm tired. So next update will have six. Hope you like it.**

**Remember**

**Rate, review, eat dim sum, ship Asian Fusion 3**

**XO**

**Carolala**


	3. of Nerds and Mondays

_a/n Oh hey there. I've decided to drop the 5 stories an update rule because I don't have time for 5 short oneshots each update. So I'm just going to write as much as possible :) 3 oneshots this update. Sorry, but I've been sick and I had exams soooo I didn't have time to write as much as I hoped, but I wanted to update. Hope you enjoy!_

**Tickle**

"Mike Chang, stop it right now!" Tina whined as her boyfriend poked her stomach continuously.

He smirked and poked her again. "Never. Now that I've realized you're ticklish, you're-"

"I'm never going to be able to sit comfortably with you again, I know." She giggled.

"Nope. I'm going to tickle you 24/7" Mike replied. When he jabbed a finger playfully into her side, Tina let out an uncharacteristic squeak.

"Michael Chang" she breathed between giggles, "I swear, I will deny you what you love the most."

He smirked and stopped poking her. "You wouldn't dare deny me my dim sum, would you?"

Pushing his cheek away playfully, she rolled her eyes. "I was going to deny you kisses for the rest of the night. But you stopped."

He nodded and let his gaze drift down to her lips for a moment before looking back up at her. "Good thing I stopped then, huh?"

Nodding slowly, she leaned close to him so their foreheads were almost touching. "Definitely a good thing."

Mike quickly took advantage of the close proximity and pressed their lips together gently. Tina quickly reciprocated the kiss, resting a hand on his chest.

The kiss got heavy fast, and eventually Mike was hovering over Tina, her breath coming out in small pants as he sucked at her neck. Smirking, he pulled away satisfied as Tina let out an unappreciative whimper. "Miiiiike…."

Poking her stomach, he grinned. "If tickling you will always end up in a hot make out session like this, I think I'll be tickling you a lot."

**Mondays**

There was nothing Tina liked to wake up to more than a makeout session with her boyfriend.

Which is why on every Monday morning before homeroom, Tina and Mike would find themselves under the bleachers, feverishly making out.

On this specific Monday, Mike was nibbling at the spot just behind her ear that made Tina whimper in pleasure. Just as she was about to dance her abs around those amazing abs of his, a low pitched chuckle rang throughout the bottom of the bleachers. The couple quickly separated, Tina blushing heavily, to search for the source of their disturbance.

"Hey, Asians." Puck nodded as he walked towards them, smirking. "Having a good morning?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "We _were_, yes."

"Sure looks like it."Puck agreed, letting his gaze drift to the blushing petite girl to the side of his friend. "Looking good, Stutterfly. You may want to button your shirt though. And cover those hickeys on your neck, just sayin'."

Tina frowned and nudged her boyfriend. "I thought I said not to leave those!"

"Oops… sorry, I got carried away!"

"Obviously." Tina chuckled, kissing his cheek before stepping behind him to fix herself up.

"Do you need something, Puck?" Mike asked, running a hand through his hair.

Shaking his head, Puck sighed. "Nah, I'm just going to hang her so I can skip homeroom and first period."

Mike shrugged. "Okay, man…"

They stood in an awkward silence, both aware of Tina's presence behind Mike as she put herself together. After a few minutes, she finally stepped out from behind Mike, fidgeting with her collar to hide the purple bruise on her neck. "Come on, babe, we should go back before we miss the bell."

Nodding, Mike kissed her temple and wrapped an arm around her. "See you later, Puck?" After his friend responded with a nod, Mike started to lead Tina out back towards the school.

"You suck, Mike, you know that? I told you no hickeys."

"And I said no scratching." He chuckled, holding out his arm, cluttered with scratches of various lengths.

"Oops." She giggled as she stepped into the doors of the high school.

Both of the couple groaned when they heard the bell ring, signaling that homeroom had started.

"Crap." Mike whined as they quickened their pace towards their homeroom. "We're late."

Tina sighed, but her demeanor changed as she spooted an empty janitors closet a short distance away. "We have two options, then." Mike raised an eyebrow nodded for her to continue. "We can go to homeroom, be late, slightly unsatisfied since Puck interrupted us, and get detention." Her slight smile turned into a grin and she pulled Mike into the closet. "_Or _we can finish what we started."

Yeah… Mike Chang really loves Mondays.

**Nerd**

Mike looked out his bedroom window and sighed. "Looks like you'll have to spend the night, Tee. The roads are terrible and I don't think you should be driving."

Tina walked up next to him and looked out the window. "Yeah. You're probably right. I'll call my parents. They're going to be thrilled." She added sarcastically, pulling out her phone. After quickly calling her parents, she crashed down on his bed. "At least I can sleep with you since your parents are away."

Mike laughed and sat next to her. "Mhmm, that's definitely a plus. We can keep each other warm if we need to."

Tina sighed and scooted close to him. "I hate the snow."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I love how there is no school and all, but its just such a hassle. Ruining perfectly good things. And it may look pretty when it first falls, but slowly but surely it gets ruined by passing cars or dogs with no bladder control."

He eyed his girlfriend curiously. "That was actually really poetic."

She gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"No, no, think about it. You could compare the snow to people. People may at first seem genuinely perfect, but after a while they prove to have flaws, as their obvious taintings show through, just like the snow."

Tina blinked. "Its 11 o'clock at night. On a snow day. And you're cuddled with your girlfriend. Did you seriously just analyze the rhetorical undertones of my feelings on snow?" She chuckled lightly when he nodded slowly. "Nerd."

Gasping in mock insult, he poked her. "I am not a nerd."

"Yes, actually, you are. But you're _my _nerd."

**Woohoo, that was fun.**

**So.**

**Review. Eat Dim Sum. Be Happy. :)**

**Xo Carolala**


End file.
